Always one foot on the ground update
by KissTheGirlsNick
Summary: *UPDATED* why did everything have to change all of a sudden? And I thought you were dating that slut Zelda? I dont HATE zelda I just never liked her. FIRST FIC!, please review :


Chapter 1

title, Always one foot on the ground..

summery, why did everything have to change all of a sudden? And I thought you were dating that slut Zelda? Hopefully funny, Shink with sad Vaati and add malon and I dont HATE zelda I just never liked her. FIRST FIC!, please review I will love you forever :) rated T for swearing, I dont think a am man enough to write a lemon so pls dont ask for one. Enjoy!

It all changed one week ago when sheik was twenty minuets into maths class on Monday first day back of term.

Sheik wasn't popular by any standerd. He was just plain and normal. He went to school, went home. Normal. He had never had a girlfriend and wasn't keen on getting one anything soon, it wasn't like he was bad with girls, he had been asked out numerous times but he just didn't see the point in having a relationship during school. This had kinda got him tagged as gay. Not that sheik had a problem with that label, he was very accepting of different sexuality and such.

No one bothered him directly but you know how it is, high school. rumours and stuff. his friends were his one true muse in life, his home situation was messed up, his parents divorced when he was eight, neither one of them wanted to take custody so sheik moved in with his aunt. They didn't have the best relationship but things weren't bad. His aunt worked as a house maid for a rich family in town so she was away every day and most of the night. It did get lonely that's why the teen relied so heavily on the company of his friends. There was Malon, a bubbly girl who had known sheik since first grade, they had in common there lack of relationships. sheik could count her on her no matter what, they were the best of friend and shared all of their secrets. Vaati was the plural, Vaati had only moved to the school a few years ago and it had taken him six months to build up the courage to even speak to Malon ans sheik. Vaati had always kinda had a crush on sheik, not really in a lovey dovey way, more of just a 'I see you as god' or 'I look up to you as my ultimate idol' thing. Being to dim to see anything beyond the page of his favourite book for the day sheik was just oblivious to Vaati's pleas for the taller teens attention so Vaati stayed quiet. No one hated to the little group to harshly, but that was as a group. Individually they were at risk of being teased or even beaten up. Vaati had experienced this first hand a few months ago, he had been walking home one afternoon from a sleepover at sheiks place on the holidays. He had been spotted by Ganon, a local delinquent who was far older that Sheik and his friends but he had been kept back a few years because he failed all of his senior year, twice. Ganon's younger brother but the same size and build as his brother. No one actually knew his name but he had darker skin than his brother and black hair as opposed to his brothers bright red hair. He was often referred to as Ganons phantom. Apparently Vaati had lashed out defensively at a snide remark one of the brothers made. Vaati wouldn't tell anyone what provoked him to stand up to the brothers but it got him beat up really badly. Malon had found him later that night after getting a worried phone call from his sister informing the redhead the Vaati hadn't come home yet. He was on the side walk where Ganon had left him, he was barely concious so of course Malon freaked out and called paramedics. He was in hospital for only three days but he still looks over his shoulder and shakes when ever someone raises there voice. Vaati was too scared to go to the police even the bother his friend begged him too so Ganon and his brother got away with it as per usual.

It was Monday and sheik was really excited about returning to school and seeing his friends. It had been two weeks and as much as sheik loved his friends, he was as anti social as one could be. He never left is house unless he absolutely had to even when invited places by people, his parents didn't mind though because if he wasn't out in the world than he wasn't causing trouble.

The day started out the same as every other day, sheik would get called a fag, punched in the back and his books were spread all over the the form room.

"so sheik, have you decided what the theme of your birthday party will be? It IS only two weeks ago you know, not like I wanna know or anything.." Vaati mumbled from beside said boy.

Sheik cocked an eyebrow at the smaller boy and replied, "well I hadn't thought too much about it I guess, I was thinking about maybe amine or movie or even video game themed ya know?"

Vaati opened his mouth to reply but the loud thrill of the bell rung through the room.

Vaati hung his head with embarrassment as a slight pink dusted his cheeks, covering his eyes with his long purple hair.

The two boys met up with malon in there next class, maths. She was extantic to see them as usual, the girl bounced around them ushering them toward the usual seats that they took at the back of the class. The Teacher, Mr Raven was a short man with huge round glasses covouring most of his face, he never really had time to help sheik and his group because he was usually having to deal with recurrence fights and the bitchy popular girls and their excessive squealing.

"Kotake! put that chair down and stop swearing!" Mr Raven shrieked at the short girl, who glared back at him and continued to throw the chair which connected with Ganon head with a thud making him fall completely off of his own chair and grumble on the ground.

"Im Koume! For gods sake sir, what are you stupid or sumthin" the girl spat at the teacher, her petite manicured hands clenched into fists on her hips. Mr Raven sighed with defeat and sat back at his desk and continued to type on his laptop trying to ignore the now developing fight between the twin girls about their shared lack of "personal identity". If the twins weren't bitching about each other, they were bitching about everything else, they literally NEVER shut up. Beside sheik Vaati mumbled something along the line of "stupid bitches" just loud enough for sheik to hear or so he had thought. It was strange how when you want someone to hear you, you're ignored but when you talk to yourself EVERY one hears you.

"what did you say you fuckin' emo!" Ganon yelled in the direction of the now quivering Vaati.

Ganon threw his arms over the twins shoulders and pulled them close.

"you talking about mah girls" Ganon said slyly. Vaati shrunk down in his seat and began to shake, the purple haired teen had been beat up by ganon and his group a few months ago and everyone who took the time to know him could see that he was never going to get over it. Next to him sheik was beginning to get angry, how could ganon speak to vaati like that. Sheik looked at the dark skinned bully with an iron glare And stood up from his seat.

"lay off man, he didn't say anything" sheik spat at the taller boy, putting his hands on his hips, trying to take a defensive looking stance. However as with most things that sheik was involved in...they looked just plain gay.

"stickin' up for your boyfriend, are ya fag?" came from the mascara smothered blond girl from the back of the class who was sitting suggestivly on the lap of Link, a boy who sheik personally had no connection with what so ever. Sheik looked confused and glanced between the tanned blonde boy under the obnoxious girl and than quickly back to the girl herself. Sheik narrowed his eyes in anger.

"shut up Zelly" said link before pulling the thin girl into a kiss but quickly broke it off before looking straight at sheik, his aqua blue eyes filled with a strange emotion that sheik didn't recognise. Then before anyone could do anything Ganon let out a roar and ran toward sheik, pushing the twins behind him roughly. Sheik himself yelped in surprise when Ganon tackled the much smaller teen into the carpet, Vaati gasped and jumped out of the way into Malon's arms who only squeaked when Sheik made contact with the ground. People were yelling everywhere, Mr Raven was trying to get the twins to stop screeching at each other and trying to stop Zelda who for reasons unknown was crying loudly on the floor, her make up running down her face making her look as though she was crying tears of black blood. Sheik couldn't see anything except for the twins and Zelda on the floor and than even they were erased from his view when Ganon punched him hard in the side of the face causing the smaller boy to cry out with the shock of the sudden pain in his cheek but it was only second before the other side of his face received the same treatment. After another hit, this one to the mouth Ganon was suddenly gone and his presence was replaced with some thing but there was a humming in Sheiks ears and his eyes were blinded by tears, the next 10 minuets were a blur...


End file.
